The Grass isn't Always Greener
by AngryAliceSmith
Summary: Hermione isn't the only one to return to Hogwarts to take her NEWTs. But what happens when she reconnects with the one person she least expects? This story is a rollercoaster ride that lasts nearly 20 years (in story time).
1. The Present

***Disclaimer: I don't own a ding dang thing. Everything belongs to the queen, J.K. Rowling***

_**Chapter One: The Present**_

September 1st, 2017

Draco stood on Platform 9 ¾ watching his wife straighten young Scorpius's robes. The near replica of a younger Draco Malfoy groaned and muttered something to Astoria about embarrassing him.

"Listen to your mother, son." Draco softly demanded. It was still early and the platform wasn't nearly as crowded as Draco was used to. That's exactly how the wizard preferred it, and yet he stayed until the platform filled with families of students boarding the train excitedly. It had gotten to the point where there was nearly no room to move.

He didn't stay to make sure his son boarded the train without trouble. He didn't stay to catch up with old classmates. He stayed for the chance to see _her_. A woman he hadn't seen nor spoken to in almost seven years.

Then finally there she was 100 yards away. She stood there with a warm smile on her face that could melt even his own icy exterior. He stared at her and watched as she hugged her two children, who had fiery red hair just like their father.

"Darling, they're ready." Astoria's crisp voice entered his head, causing Draco to come back to reality. The toot of the train resonated throughout the station, drowning out the sounds of her laughter that had filled his mind.

Scorpius beamed up at his father, "Are you going to wish me luck, father?" Draco tore his eyes from the witch and looked down at his son. He could remember having the same feeling of admiration for his own father and immediately felt a distaste in his mouth.

Draco kneeled before his son and put a paternal hand on the young wizard's shoulder. "This is a very important year for you, son. It has the potential to determine the way the rest of your life plays out." He stopped himself and looked up, his eyes meeting Astoria's. She smiled and nodded, but she didn't understand the pressure of being a true Malfoy. That's not what he wanted for his son.

"I'll make you proud, father." Scorpius proclaimed, turning to board the train. Draco grabbed his hand before his foot met the first step and turned him around.

"Make yourself proud, Scorpius. Don't be a follower." Scorpius's face twisted in confusion. Draco shook his head and smiled at his son. "Come, give your father a hug before you go." Scorpius obliged his father and made his way back to the train, colliding with a red-haired girl.

"Oops!" The girl stepped back. Draco watched with his hands balled in fists, hoping the next moment wouldn't end in the typical playground fight.

Scorpius turned his head and his stony face relaxed. "No, I'm sorry. Whoa, your hair is like fire!"

"Thank you, I think? I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." She held out her hand. Scorpius shook it.

"I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Draco turned his head to where _she_ was standing. A delicate hand rested on the place above her heart, her eyes locked on their children's interaction. She blinked those sweet brown eyes and turned to face Draco. That one look made it feel as if the whole world had disappeared and everything went back to the way it was; the way it should have been. He remembered the way her lips curved upward before she covered her mouth with her hands to hide her smile, the smile that was always reserved for him. Now, it seemed that smile belonged to the father of her children.

He lowered his eyes. Perhaps it had been a mistake to stay so long. He would be lying to himself if he said seeing her had stirred something within him, because the truth was the feeling had never left. His heart had always and would always belong to one Hermione Jean Granger… Or Weasley, as it had been changed in recent months.

"Oh!" Astoria gasped, "We best be off, my love. We have a meeting with a start-up apothecary in Glasglow shortly. Mustn't be late." They waved goodbye to their son who had found a seat with Rose Weasley and left, but not before Draco stole one last glance at Hermione. The light in her eyes left, but she still smiled and saw her children off.

Draco was early to his meeting with Sherman Suncrest, a disorganized but ultimately intelligent young warlock, who was looking for investors. Draco had ordered a scotch on the rocks the moment they walked in and babied it the entire time, gazing into the fire which only further reminded him that Hermione had chosen Weasley over himself.

Suncrest bumbled on about his mission statement and financials but Draco wasn't at all there. Lucky for him, Astoria had insisted on being a presence whenever business opportunities arose.

After two and a half hours of the boy, who was only a year out of school, stumbling over his words and jumping from one possibility to the next, he stopped and breathed.

"So what do you think, Mr. Malfoy?" Suncrest was on the edge of his seat, a slight sheen of nervous perspiration covered his face. Draco didn't answer. He had been staring into the fire place the entire time.

"Ahem." Astoria cleared her throat, but he still didn't move. Quick on her feet, and with enough knowledge from her sit-ins, Astoria turned to the young warlock with an apologetic smile.

"While your ideas for this business are ambitious, your plan is lacking a bit. Have you given any thought to working with a partner?" She discussed a revisit in the future with Suncrest while Draco drowned himself in his thoughts. He didn't even notice when she got up from the table.

_"We can't do this, Draco." Hermione cried._

_ "Why not?" He snarled back._

"I don't understand you, Draco." A cold, pale hand met his own; oh, but how he longed for the warmth of another. "What's gotten into you?" Her voice was low in the crowded tavern. The Malfoy family was still constantly in the media, and the last thing she needed was bad press.

"Nothing. Why don't you go home? I think I'll call on Zabini." Astoria hesitated, looking hard into Draco's grey eyes, but he looked away calling for another drink. Defeated, she left without another word.

Draco spent the rest of the day getting progressively drunk. Deciding it would be better to not risk splinching himself, he took up room in the tavern and stayed there for the next three days.

Astoria was seething at him by the time he finally made it back to Malfoy Manor, spewing words like "irresponsible" and "childish", and then "twattish". He was still nursing a hangover, sat in a hard wooden chair in the kitchen when she tore him a new one.

After huffing and puffing, her once pretty face now purple, she glared daggers at him out of anything else to say. She whimpered, collapsing into a wooden chair opposite Draco. Her eyes were glazed over.

"You still love her." It wasn't a question, but a statement that slipped between Astoria's lips. She hoped he would argue with her that it wasn't true, but his head gave a slight nod and that was all she needed.

Over the next few weeks, Astoria was distant which Draco quite enjoyed. The only problem was that the usual buzz of her presence helped to distract him a little bit from thinking about her. Now that his distraction was gone, all he did was replay memories in his head over and over again. He wanted nothing more than to find her and sweep her into his arms, but alas he could not.

_ "It's just not meant to be."_ He remembered her saying.

**** So what did you think? Any good? I hope you're prepared to be teased like mad, because this is going to be a long and drawn out story ****


	2. The Past: A New Beginning

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!***

_**Chapter 2: The Past – A New Beginning **_

August 31st, 1998

"I don't understand, Hermione." Ron pleaded with the witch, grasping her wrist and pulling her close. She leaned in slowly and planted a soft kiss on his lips before freeing herself.

"Professor McGonagall said I could return to take my NEWTs properly. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't." Hermione said, rushing from her portion of the dresser in Ginny's room to her suitcase. She packed only the essentials like when she was on the run with her two best friends.

The entire room was a slight disaster, clothes and random trinkets thrown about the entire room. Living with Ginny the past few months had been difficult, but Hermione didn't stress as much because she spent the majority of that time falling asleep in Ron's room.

"But why now?" Ron urged. A lot of the students who had fought in the war had been offered full NEWT scores without having to actually attend the final year. It was a last minute decision that Hermione had made – to return to Hogwarts – but it was the right one.

"Ron, my academics mean everything to me. My NEWTs will give me a better chance at the career that I want."

"And what career is that exactly?" The fiery redhead retorted. Hermione pretended she didn't hear him. The truth was, she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do. She knew she wanted to help people and prevent any more wars from happening, but being an Auror involved too much physical fighting, being a MediWitch wouldn't give her a chance to help improve the magical world as a whole and she wanted to use her most precious asset as much as possible: her brain.

"Will you spend your last night with me?" Ron requested softly. She whipped her head around. He was looking down at the wand in his hands, picking at a splinter in the side.

"Oh, Ron." She slipped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked up at her with sad eyes. It made her heart ache a little bit. She pecked him on the lips. "Of course I will." His eyes lit up.

"And maybe tonight we can–"

"Ron!"

"Cuddle! I was going to say cuddle." Hermione's eyes narrowed. Ron grinned broadly and pulled her in for another kiss. Ron and Hermione had still not had physical relations. While Ron thought it may have something to do with Hermione not being knowledgeable in the subject of sex, she just wasn't ready to make that sort of commitment. Little did the wizard know, Hermione had done her fair amount of research on the subject and felt she would be more than equipped to handle the situation should the moment present itself.

That night there was a grand celebration in the Weasley home with lots of food and drinks, although most of the drinkers that night were using it as a way to cope with all that had happened that summer. It had been a few months but it still felt as though it were yesterday to all of them.

"Thank you all for your support." Hermione said, raising a glass of wine. "It means a lot to me that you're all here," she looked at each and every one of their pale faces. Most of the group looked emaciated from the rough times they had experienced in the last year. Harry, thinner than ever, had his arm around Ginny, who had a new woman glow to her. George had a faux smile etched across his face, but they all knew he would never be able to feel the joy of life now that his other half was forever gone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both struggling to maintain a solid expression of happiness. Luna, who had traveled just to attend, looked tired but still dreamy as ever.

"I know we went through a lot, but we made it because we had each other. We will always have each other. That's the thing about love; even through death, you can still feel them in your heart." Tears started to stream from her face before Molly rose.

"Thank you, Hermione, darling. That was beautiful." She touched the girl's cheek with the love of a mother. "Now how about we lift the spirits-" George lifted the bottle of firewhiskey he had been holding, "And play a round of Gobstones!" No one really wanted to play, but everyone knew it would help Molly more than anything.

"Actually I'm going to step outside." Hermione said, taking a sip of her wine and setting the glass down on the kitchen table. She walked through the kitchen door and out into the garden. The gnomes rustled about in the hedges but didn't dare draw towards Hermione. She was infamous to the gnomes for her binding curses.

"Strange to be going back." Hermione looked around and watched Harry emerge from the dark. He must've slipped out just as she had.

"It feels like the right thing to do." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at the night sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, which seemed appropriate now that the dark times were finally over.

"What's this? Hermione relying on her gut instead of logic?" She gave him a friendly glare. Harry smiled, which made his face look strange like it didn't have enough skin on it. His jaw was too defined.

"I don't know what it is." She finally admitted out loud. "It's as though something is drawing me back there. But there's no such magic that I know…"

"Memories can be the strongest magic, you know." Silence befell them as Hermione contemplated this. It was a strong possibility. Hogwarts was a home away from home after all. Most of her first moments had happened there. First friendships, first fights, first kiss...

"Hey, you lot." Ron stepped out of the kitchen and into the garden. He walked up to Hermione and draped his arm around her shoulder, lovingly. "How's about we go to the hill for one last adventure?" He pulled out a bottle of glowing, green liquid from his coat pocket.

"Ron, I really can't. I have to be up early enough to Apparate."

"It'll be fine, I promise."

Ron was right. The trio made their way to the hill and sat on top, drinking and star gazing and reminiscing all of the trouble they had gotten into at Hogwarts.

"Remember, when Professor Sinistra's robes came up during one of the lessons! Swear it must've been jinxed."

"Ron, that was during our first year, how could you possibly remember that?!" They laughed until Harry's watch alarm went off.

"Ahh, that'll be a night for me. You lovebirds coming? Ron, I know you've got the same interview at the Ministry as I have tomorrow." With that, they all headed back to the Burrow and made their way up to Ron's room.

Harry fell asleep on the spare cot almost immediately, while Hermione slipped into Ron's bed with him. He held her tight and stroked her hair until she fell asleep, whispering about his plans to visit her as often as possible while she was back at Hogwarts and that one day he would marry her.

_**** This one probably felt short, didn't it? Don't worry, the start of Dramione is just around the corner! I might even upload another chapter tonight!****_

_~Thank you to DuchessofSpud, SwayPippin, tris-everdeen99, and CajunWitch for your reviews!~_


	3. All Aboard!

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Rowling!***

_Chapter 3: All Aboard!_

September 1st, 1998

Draco stood on the platform, a piece of parchment in hand. He had read the letter a hundred times since he received it weeks ago. He practically had it memorized, and yet he looked down at it once more.

Dear Mr Draco Malfoy,  
I was shocked to say the least upon reading your request to attend your final year at Hogwarts rather than accept the offer of full NEWTs. However, I am not one to turn away one who wishes to further their education, or in this case, complete it. The answer is yes, Mr Malfoy. You are more than welcome to return to Hogwarts for a final year. You will find attached a list of items you will need to obtain before your instruction.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress

_ It had been a feat escaping the manor to travel to Diagon Alley to get all of his things. His parents had been on his heel from the moment they fled the battle. They watched his every move. He couldn't sneeze without an inquisition from them._

_ When he had finally managed to break out, after bribing one of their house elves, he only got as far as Scribbulus Writing Instruments when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder._

_ "Draco," his father hissed. He groaned and turned on his heel. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing… in public!"_

_ "Getting my school supplies, father." Draco replied, his jaw tight._

_ "You can't be serious." The look of shock in Lucius's eyes was priceless._

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" A gruff voice called out throughout the station. Draco stepped forward, but not before hearing inquisitive voices all around him. He wasn't as invisible as he had anticipated.

"What's Malfoy going back to school for?" He heard a familiar voice from his left, but Draco kept his gaze forward, walking a little more slowly towards the train. He could imagine the distasteful look on Ron Weasley's face, which only made him chuckle internally.

"I imagine he's going for the same reason as I am, Ron." Draco twitched his head just barely to the side at the sound of Granger's voice. So he had some competition this year to be head of the class. He smirked and stepped onto the train, leaving behind their gabbing.

There were still more whispers when he entered the train. Everyone seemed to think he would never have dared show his face again, let alone at Hogwarts. He slipped into the nearest empty compartment and slammed it closed behind him, pulling down the curtains.

For the first half of the bumpy train ride, Draco fell in and out of slumber. But midway through a group of third years started setting off fire crackers a few compartments down from him, causing him to jolt awake. He waited a few minutes for the youngsters fun to cease, but when it didn't he slid the door open and poked his head out.

"You know, you can get a month's detention for that." A matter-of-fact voice called out from the opposite end. Draco turned his head and saw Hermione Granger, cross-armed, strutting towards the third years. The whole group went white. "That's what I thought." She said, standing tall in front of the ickle thirteen-year-olds. "I'll make you a deal. If you go back into your compartment and promise to be silent for the rest of the trip, I won't grant you the detentions that you all deserve so much."

Without a word, the group scampered into their compartment. The impressive witch turned around with a playful grin. "Oh, good, you're here."

"Yeah, so?" Draco clenched his jaw, biting at his inner cheek. He had to remind himself that she was not the enemy. The Golden Trio had saved his arse a few times after all. He cleared his throat. "So you're going back too?"

"Y-yes." She looked around with a look of confusion on her face. It's not as though he had to be nice and small talk with her. "Anyway, McGonagall wants to see us before the sorting ceremony. We can Apparate right outside the gate to make it on time."

Draco nodded. "Fine." They stood there in the middle of the train, eyes locked; Draco with a stony expression and Hermione looked as though she wanted to say something badly. "Anything else?"

"No." Her eyes fell to his shirt collar, which was opened a little. "Just meet me on the platform when we get there." Draco nodded before retreating back into his compartment.

_"It's good to see you."_ Hermione wanted to say. Of course, she couldn't just say that to _the_ Draco Malfoy. That would be like saying I love you to Voldemort. It wasn't even that she had wanted to see Malfoy, least of all expected to see him.

The familiarity of Draco's presence was a relief to her. It felt like things might actually go back to normal finally. Of course, that wasn't the case. Things were completely different and would never be normal.

Hermione made her way back to the compartment she shared with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Neville had been offered an apprenticeship by Professor Sprout, who had felt she was just a few years from retirement.

"I was gonna come back anyway, y' know?" He spoke whilst chewing on a chocolate frog. "Hogwarts is still under a fair bit of construction." A lot of the summer was spent going back and forth to the school for repairs, but it still wasn't nearly as majestic looking, the last time Hermione had seen it.

"I just can't wait to get the course schedule."

"I hope we have class together. I need someone new to cheat off." Ginny teased, snatching up a handful of Bertie Botts. Her face turned an odd shade of green. "Oops, must've taken one of those puking pastilles. Pardon." Ginny excused herself immediately and Hermione didn't object.

She was silent for the rest of the ride, looking out of the window and wondering what mediocre trouble might happen into now that the most evil wizard in the world was finally dead.

The more she thought about it, the stranger it seemed to be going back to school when there were no gems to find, basilisks to kill, escaped prisoners to aid or any other such excitement. Hermione had begun to realize that she didn't know what having a stable, unadventurous life was even like because since the age of 11 there was always something out to get the three of them.

These thoughts consumed Hermione until at last the train came to a halt. "Finally!" Ginny groaned. They grabbed their things and made their way to the platform. Hermione bid her friends farewell, waiting for Malfoy to meet her.

It wasn't long before she spotted him a couple hundred feet away, swarmed with Slytherin teenage girls who had hearts for eyes. When he stopped in front of Hermione, the girls lingered.

"If you don't mind." Hermione was surprised at his annoyed tone and expression. She always imagined Draco Malfoy to be the type who loved being doted on. The girls dissipated, giving Hermione angry looks.

"Really?" She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Not in a million years."

"What's not in a million years?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. "Whatever. How do you want to proceed, Lioness?" Draco bit his lip. That was a term he had never uttered aloud, but always in his head referred to her as. Hermione sputtered for a moment.

"Erm.. Yes. We should – probably – utilize Side-Along Apparation. Less confusion." Draco nodded his head and held out his arm. "Oh, are you – All right." She had barely wrapped her fingers around the crook of his elbow when the tug behind her belly button started.

A moment later, their feet met the ground and they were directly in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Filch was hunched over on a wooden stool waiting for the two.

"Granger, Malfoy." He opened the gates for them and led them to the castle. Hermione looked up and saw that the clocktower was still being reconstructed, but the majority of the exterior had improved. They walked up the steps and met Headmistress McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

"Ahh, excellent. As Head Boy and Girl, you two have a few extra responsibilities. But before we get into them, let me show you to your rooms." The no-nonsense witch began to walk until Hermione interrupted her.

"Wait, professor… erm- Headmistress, I didn't realize I would be Head Girl." McGonagall's stern expression didn't soften. There was a deafening silence. McGonagall hadn't lost her touch, that was for sure. Without saying another word to either of them, the old witch turned on her heel and left them both in the Entrance Hall. Draco and Hermione exchanged glances with the same thought in mind.

It might not be an adventurous year, but it would definitely be interesting.

******Thank you for reviewing once again, and sorry for the late update! The boyfriend visited. I might stick it to only one or two updates a week, now that school is picking up again! I hope you all enjoy******


	4. Quarters

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is Rowling's!

Secondary Disclaimer: I totally didn't edit this, so there may be mistakes and Freudian slips... Sorry!

_**Chapter 4: Quarters**_

"Presumptuous," Hermione muttered to herself, walking into the built on cabin that connected to Hagrid's hut. It was a bit like a vacation home, with the essentials being living quarters, bathroom and a small kitchen with a fridge and gas stove.

The Headmistress had found the two once again and directed them to grounds where the cabin was. McGonagall had said they had been given such a perk because they had more responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl. Then she left them with no other word.

"Bit stupid." Draco sneered, looking around. Hermione shot a look at him. His jaw was clenched and his eyes moved around the room until he found the door with the Slytherin insignia on it. Without another word he stormed out of the living room and into his personal space.

Hermione felt a stab of regret, having thought that Malfoy would have changed at all. It seemed as though he was still the pathetic, muggleborn-hating wizard as he ever had been.

She looked around the room. The warm colors made her feel at home. She took a seat on the cushiony sofa and already felt herself longing to sleep. Shaking her head, she stood up and turned her head to see the door to her own room. It was just across from Malfoy's.

"Of course." She muttered bitterly. Hermione turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Flicking her wand, the room lit up at once. In the center of the room was a canopy bed, next to it a nightstand where she could keep her bedtime books. In the far end of the room, there was a desk placed right in front of a window.

Her things had already been sent to the room and the next day's clothes had been laid out for her. She suspected the house elves. An image flashed across her memory of Dobby holding his bleeding midriff. She scrunched her nose and closed her eyes, denying tears to fall.

"None of that." She told herself.

"What did you say?" Hermione whipped around to see Draco standing in front of her door, his arms crossed in front of his chest. She shook her head. "We have to be at the feast."

"Right." She replied. He held out his hand and she stared at it, knitting her eyebrows. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped forward, making his way to her desk. "Excuse me!"

But he paid her no heed. He snatched up a piece of parchment from her desk and stalked back over to her. "List of responsibilities; tutoring hours, night shifts, days off, and additional rules." He said, shoving the parchment into her face. "You've got this week."

Hermione looked over the paper. It also had construction hours listed, most of which were on the weekends. "Lovely." She looked back at Draco to see him looking at her intently.

Draco had been trying not to stare, but it was hard not to. She had a small scar near her left eye. He assumed it was from the battle that he had skipped out on. For a brilliant witch, he would've thought she'd come up with some way of getting rid of it. Then again, she had willingly lived with buckteeth for a portion of her time at Hogwarts.

"To the feast?" Hermione shoved her wand in her pocket. Draco nodded and spun on his heel. He didn't wait for her to catch up to him. He was halfway to the castle when she had left the cabin.

At least she didn't have to worry about him getting in her way. Perhaps the only thing she had to fret was when he startled her with his shadowy presence.

"Omigawds, you'll be living with him for the whole year?" Ginny squeaked in her ear. Hermione had made it to the feast just as it had begun. She and Draco stood next to McGonagall as the Headmistress gave her speech and introduced the two as Head Boy and Girl. Ginny had caught her eye and patted at her hair, mouthing something to Hermione. She muttered a taming spell at her hair and Ginny gave her a wink and nod. After the speech was over, the Headmistress dismissed the two to sit at their respective tables. Draco stalked off without a word.

"It's not too bad." Hermione replied, picking at her potatoes. "He's so grim and quiet anyway."

"Oh, but he's attractive. If he keeps up with the Snape-ishness, he'll turn just as greasy." Hermione gave Ginny a warning look. "I'm not saying Snape was a bad person. Just not particularly attractive."

"I'd always thought he had a handsome brooding quality." Luna's voice carried from behind them. They scooted to make room for their silvery blonde friend. She sat gracefully between them. Her eyes hadn't lost their dreamy quality despite the torture she had endured and the death she had seen. Hermione admired her for that and immediately her eyes flickered up to meet Draco's.

From across the room, Draco watched Hermione as she talked to her friends. She had been exposed to so much more and yet she integrated back into normal life better than he could hope for.

He felt his muscles twitch when she met his eyes. He felt his face harden at once. There was an inordinate amount of jealousy for the way she just carried on without a care about anything other than her studies.

She looked away and laughed at something the Weasley girl had said. She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and licked her lips, listening intently to whatever her friends were talking about. She looked content with her life. Draco couldn't watch anymore. He left the Great Hall and stormed towards the dungeons before realizing he didn't belong there anymore.

He snuck into the nearest broom closet, put up a silencing ward and yelled until his voice cracked and his throat hurt. His body shook with fury and he wasn't even entirely sure why. Maybe it was because he didn't feel like himself in his own skin. Maybe it was because of his stupid birthright, which now just felt wrong. All he wanted to do was break free.

After he composed himself, Draco made his way to the cabin. He pointed his wand at the little fireplace and set the logs ablaze. The cabin filled with heat in a few short moments. Draco threw his robes across the room and yanked off his sweater, tossing it to the side. He paced back and forth before sitting down, feeling defeated. He rested his head in his hands and everything went dark.

Hermione had to patrol the castle that night and already had caught two prefects trying to shag behind a statue near the library. She checked her watch every 15 minutes until it was finally midnight and she was relieved of her duties.

Hermione wrapped her robes around her, making her way back to the cabin. When she entered the living room, she found Draco curled up on the sofa. The stony look on her face softened when she saw what he looked like when he thought no one was looking.

Draco's eyebrows, usually knitted together, were relaxed; his jaw unclenched. A little bit of drool threatened to escape his mouth. Hermione felt the warmth of her maternal side take over. She crept to a chest behind the sofa and found a crocheted blanket inside. She charmed it to tuck around Draco's body before retreating to her own room.

Draco woke with a jolt to the sound of birds chirping by the window. He shot a charm to close the window, before sitting up. The blanket that had been covering him fell to the wooden floor. He bent down slowly to pick it up, feeling the fabric between his fingertips.

His gaze shifted from the blanket to Hermione's room. It seemed the Lioness had watched over him like he was a cub of her own. Precious. She was just so perfect with her happiness and maternal instinct, her adoring fans and best friends.

Draco scoffed, tossing the blanket onto the sofa. He made his way to the bathroom and turned the tap for hot water. The water jetted out of the head and the bathroom begun to fill with steam while he undressed.

As the water bit his skin with its heat, his mind went over the day's tasks. He was on tutor duty in the library after Double Potions and Transfiguration. He was put in charge of rounding up volunteer students to help with the reconstruction of the school.

There was a rap on the door. "Malfoy, are you nearly finished? It's a bit of an emergency!" Draco growled, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. He patted his skin and wrapped the towel around his waist. He hadn't opened the door a crack when Hermione barged in and pushed him out, closing the door behind him.

"Women." Draco shook his head and collected his robes from the place he tossed them the night before. After he had finished crawling into his clothes, he made himself some breakfast. He left before Hermione got out of the bathroom, preferring to avoid any conversation with her. He didn't want to have to thank her for something he didn't ask for, after all.

The weekend could not have come quick enough. Hermione had planned to go to Hogsmeade to meet up with Ron and Harry, but they were busy, so she decided to go alone.

Madam Rosmerta greeted Hermione the moment she entered the Three Broomsticks. She sat down in a corner and pulled out a book on Wizarding Law. Before she cracked it open, a butterbeer was brought to her table.

"How are ya, Hermione?" Madam Rosmerta asked the young witch. She sighed into her butterbeer as a response. "First week back a little rough?"

"A bit." She replied. "Didn't expect to be Head Girl."

"Makes sense though, don't it? You're the one all the witches need to be looking up to. Better a strong witch than a weak veela." The barmaid walked off with a smile. Hermione hadn't thought she was much of a role model and felt a strange pressure rise within her. Her throat started to close. The butterbeer did nothing to help.

Hermione packed away her book and threw her bag over her shoulder, dodging the waves from acquaintances. She was out the door when she collided with none other than the Head Boy. He grabbed her arms, preventing her from falling on her arse.

They locked eyes for a moment. Draco's face was hard and Hermione's looked strangled. He opened his mouth and Hermione expected him to spit some vulgar insult at her, but instead his voice was quiet, "Let's go somewhere."

Hermione looked deeper into his eyes and saw the same struggle in him that she felt herself. Without weighing the options, she nodded and they took off at a fast pace.

****** OMG I KNOW I'M SO LATE! The first week of school kicked my butt! But thank you for the reviews! Also, I was listening to Ed Sheeran while writing this. His + album was the inspiration for writing this story, so expect some parallels! I'll be trying to write a little bit each day to manage a chapter or two each week, but if I'm behind, I apologize. I haven't forgotten, just have a massive load on my plate... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A little bit of romance will be coming in the next few chapters.******


End file.
